


Merde

by chilyodaun



Category: Clarke x Lexa - Fandom, Lexa x Clarke - Fandom, Princess Commander - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, France AU, Slight Flarke, clexa au, clexa one shot, im still learning french soooo don't attack me if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilyodaun/pseuds/chilyodaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France AU. Clarke's boyfriend, Finn, is a scientist giving speeches at a convention held in the hotel they're staying at. Their relationship is rocky, nearing an end. Clarke meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merde

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. Let me know what you think. Rated M for language and almost sexy times. French translations at the bottom.

“Look, babe, I know you’re bored, but I’ll be back in-“ Finn paused to look at the watch on his wrist. He hesitated before sighing, “3 hours.”

Clarke groaned and flopped backward on the hotel bed. “3 _hours_? What am I supposed to _do_?”

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, trying not to snap at his girlfriend. “Clarke, I’ve worked so hard for this. At least pretend to be happy for me.”

“I am happy for you.” The blonde sat up so she could look him in the eye. “I just thought we’d be spending more time together. I mean, we’re in _Paris_. We’ve been here since yesterday, and the only thing we’ve done together wasn’t even really _together_.” She briefly thought back to the day before, remembering how tedious it had been sitting in on the conference Finn had been speaking at. As much as she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to be as interested in astronomy as her boyfriend. It had taken all she had not to fall asleep as he had droned on about…astrophysics? (She thought that’s what it was, anyway.) She crossed her arms and looked away, mumbling under her breath so she could pretend like she didn’t want Finn to hear her. “We might as well be at home.”

Finn turned away, picking up his briefcase and heading toward the door. “Am I this unreasonable and whiny when you drag me to those boring art openings?”

Anger flooded Clarke as she stood, letting her arms fall to her sides and her hands ball into fists. “No, actually. You’re worse. You just don’t remember because you’re too busy double fisting the complementary wine until you get shit faced and embarrass me.” Finn stopped, his hand on the door handle, and took a deep breath. Clarke smirked, waiting for the responding outburst she so desperately needed. Their arguments these past few months had started getting less and less fiery, and she knew the distinguishing of that flame meant another was fizzling out too. The young artist wasn’t ready to face that she may have thrown three years of her life away on the wrong person. Not yet, anyway. A few seconds passed and Finn just huffed once more before leaving, the soft click of the door the only response Clarke was given.

* * *

 

Lexa Woods studied herself in the full length mirror of her hotel room, checking to make sure she was presentable (perfect) and not a hair was out of place in her elaborate, braided up-do. She straightened the black tie around her neck once more, and nodded at her reflection when she was satisfied with her appearance.

Grabbing her cell, Lexa checked the time and gave a small sigh. She still had 2 hours and 56 minutes until she had to be in the hotel ballroom to give a lecture over supernovas. For a second, she thought about sitting in on the lecture happening now but quickly dismissed the idea when she remembered who the scientist giving it was. Finn something, she couldn’t recall his last name now, just how monotonous his voice had been. Grabbing her satchel, she pocketed her phone and decided to explore the large hotel she had checked into the previous day.

As she walked down the hall of the floor she was staying on, she felt a sense of confidence and contentment at the sound of her clicking heels. It was broken though when she heard a muffled cry come from around the corner at the end of the hall. Lexa stopped, hesitant to stumble upon a stranger in need of consoling. Comfort wasn’t exactly her forte. She turned to make her way back toward the other end of the hallway where she was sure there were to be other elevators, but another soft whimper stopped her. Cursing herself for being so _nice_ (curious, rather), the astronomer hastily turned and made her way toward the quiet sobs.

* * *

 

Clarke wiped at her eyes, slouching back against the cold vending machine in the hotel hallway. The huge machine looked out of place in the five star Inn, but the blonde was too down to find any kind of fun in the harsh, neon colors against the golden wallpaper. Closing her eyes, she let herself slide to the marble floor and brought her knees to her chest, resting her head on top of them. The few small tears that had been coming before, now fell in a steady stream and Clarke inhaled a shaky breath. “Stupid fucking Finn.” She mumbled against her dark grey sweats, not noticing the tall stranger standing in front of her.

The stranger cleared her throat though, making the crying girl jump at least five feet (or so it felt like) in the air. Clarke put her hand to her chest, standing to talk to the person that had just found her blubbering like a baby.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to block the vending-“ The blonde stopped mid-sentence once she actually looked at the person she was apologizing to. Light green eyes studied her with a calculated and slightly amused stare, and suddenly Clarke was very aware of her appearance. The girl before her was… _beautiful_ (for lack of a better word), dressed in a form fitting black suit and tie and Clarke mentally kicked herself for leaving her room in sweats and a raggedy black sweater. Looking away from the tall girl in front of her, the blonde wiped at her eyes again and sniffled. “I’m sorry. The vending machine, I…” unable to form a normal, coherent sentence in presence of the ( _extremely attractive_ ) stranger it seemed, Clarke shook her head and muttered another “Sorry” before turning to head back to her room.

“ _Actually_ ,”

Clarke stopped at the sound of the voice behind her. It was higher than she would have expected, but clear and authoritative. The thing about it that really got her though, was the heaviness of a (damn sexy) French accent. The blonde turned back to the girl, whose arms were now folded. An air of regality surrounded her, and Clarke felt herself blushing under the scrutiny of her half lidded eyes. “I was checking on you.”

Clarke blushed further as she took in what was being said. “You…were checking on me…?”

The stranger nodded and pointed down the hall. “I was walking to the elevators. I heard you.”

“Oh.”

An awkward beat passed between them as they took each other in, Clarke’s face still a little puffy and red, and the entirely too perfect stranger as composed as ever. Eventually, the brown haired girl took a step toward Clarke and extended a slender hand. “Alexandra.”

The blonde blinked a few times in confusion, but took the hand nonetheless. Clarke marveled at its softness and warmth, surprised to see that the appendage remained unaffected by the iciness that seemed to surround the French woman. “I’m sorry…?”

“My name. It’s Alexandra.”

Clarke enunciated the name, letting it roll off her tongue slowly. “ _Alexandra_.”

The taller woman nodded and a tiny smile graced her lips, shocking Clarke. Something in her stomach stirred, and suddenly she felt light and airy, forgetting that she had just been crying a few minutes ago. “You can call me Lexa.” The blonde grinned and nodded, realizing she was still holding Lexa’s hand. Another blush flooded her cheeks and she pulled her hand away, reaching to brush some of her stray hair back behind her ear. Lexa quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Do you have a name?”

Clarke chuckled and wrapped her arms around herself, biting her bottom lip before nodding again. “I’m Clarke.”

Lexa tipped her head toward the shorter girl and offered another small smile. “Enchanté…Clarke.”

Something stirred in the young artist again, because _god_ that accent and _god_ no one had ever said her name like that before and for a moment she even reconsidered her view on love at first sight, but when Lexa asked why she was crying, she was (violently) pulled down from cloud 9, and thoughts of her broken relationship with Finn came crashing back into her mind. She felt a small twinge of guilt, but was surprised that it was because she wasn’t feeling guilty at all for being so attracted (more so than even to her own boyfriend) to this stranger. She debated on spilling all to Lexa, but quickly decided not to. She didn’t want to start crying again, and embarrass herself further so instead of answering, she shrugged and ran a hand through her messy blonde locks.

Lexa seemed to understand her not wanting to talk about it and gave a short nod. “Why have you come to Paris, then?” Clarke smiled at the way Lexa pronounced “Paris”, with an “ee” sound at the end instead of “iss”. She pretended to be offended and attempted a French accent, failing miserably. “What makes you think I _came_ here?”

Lexa chuckled at the horrible impression and put her hands in the pockets of her black slacks. “Business or pleasure?”

Clarke bit her lip and looked up to think a moment before answering. “Both.” The taller woman furrowed her brows at this but didn’t question it.

“How do you like it so far?”

A look of disappointment crossed the blonde’s features and she glanced away, thinking about Finn again. “Well…I haven’t really gotten to see it. I just got here yesterday and my boyfriend hasn’t spent any time with me. He just goes to his meetings or whatever and leaves me alone in the hotel room.” Because she wasn’t looking, Clarke didn’t notice the way Lexa’s jaw clenched at the word “boyfriend”, but when she looked back, she was upset to see that the openness that had been in the woman’s features before was now gone and a sort of almost boredom took its place.

“Meetings?”

“Yeah, he’s a scientist. An astronomer, actually. This hotel is hosting a convention.” The French woman nodded, before sighing and looking toward the elevators she had been heading to before. “I should go.” She started to walk past Clarke when a small hand fell on her bicep, making her tense. The blonde girl immediately regretted grabbing Lexa, but she hadn’t really thought about it, almost having done it out of instinct. She didn’t drop her hand from the other girl’s muscly (damn) arm, though, afraid that letting go would make her leave. “Wait…I...” Clarke thought frantically for an excuse to keep Lexa here, talking to her. The brunette turned back toward her, her brow furrowed and a questioning look on her face. “You…?”

They were close, about a foot apart. Lexa’s heels made her a good 5 inches taller than Clarke, so she had to bend her head down to keep eye contact with the other girl, who had to lift her head up. Both women blushed at what little space was between them, but neither made any attempt to move away. After a quiet moment of regarding each other, Clarke looked down at her socks and whispered almost inaudibly,

“I don’t want to be alone.”

* * *

 

Lexa’s face remained impassive as the (cute) blonde seated beside her talked about her relationship problems and her (asshole) boyfriend. They sat on her hotel bed, Clarke near the foot of it, her legs folded, and Lexa sat at the edge, facing sideways, her head turned toward the other girl. She let Clarke babble, only nodding every once in a while, trying hard not to glance at her lips too much. After a few minutes, Clarke stopped talking and leaned forward, her elbow on her thigh and her chin rested atop her fist.

“Why are you in Paris?” She pronounced it the way Lexa had before, earning the tiniest of smiles from the stoic woman in front of her.

“Business.”

Clarke grinned at the short not-so-quite answer and nodded at her suit. “I figured. Elaborate?”

Lexa sat straighter and reached for her tie, toying with the silky fabric. “The convention.”

“You’re a scientist?” Clarke asked, incredulity in her voice. Lexa narrowed her eyes at the tone, and nodded. “Yes? Something wrong?” The blonde, picking up on the other girl’s defensiveness, shook her head hastily and started to answer without thinking. “No it’s just, I’ve never met a scientist who was so-“ Realizing what she was about to say, Clarke stopped and bit her lip. “So what?”

Looking away, color flooded the blonde’s pale cheeks and she mumbled under her breath. “Hot.” When she didn’t get any kind of response, she looked back to Lexa who stared at her a little wide eyed, with a soft blush that almost mirrored her own. The brunette blinked and shook her head at herself, attempting to regain her indifferent expression but failing. “Isn’t your boyfriend…?”

She didn’t know if it was nerves, or just plain shock, but Clarke laughed. Loud and whole. Lexa looked at her like she was just a little crazy, but smiled anyway at the sound of the (cute) girl’s (cute) laugh. “He’s not…He’s alright.”

“Ah.” Lexa’s apathetic mask fell back into place.

Clarke tried not to frown, and attempted to get the other woman to talk to her about…anything. “So…what kind of scientist are you? Like, what field are you in?”

“Stellar astronomy.”

Wrinkling her nose, the blonde risked sounding stupid. “What’s that?”

Lexa smiled, happy to talk about something that wasn’t too personal, but something that she still enjoyed. “The study of stars.”

“What about them?”

“Everything. What they’re made of, what makes them shine, distances between certain ones, the…” Lexa lifted a hand in the air, and twirled it slowly, miming the word she was looking for. “Motions. The motions of them.” Clarke smiled at the act and bit her lip for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The mysterious woman before her was easily the most fascinating person she’d ever met, and she was growing more attracted to her with every passing minute. The whole brooding act Lexa had going on was driving her insane, in that it was both sexy and only made her want to get to know her more. She found herself scooting closer to the scientist, telling herself that it was only to hear her better.

“Why stars?” Lexa pursed her lips, and looked away, thinking. When she turned back to Clarke, she leaned toward the blonde so that their faces were just inches apart. An intense expression had taken over her features, hinting at that what she was about to say was important. Her voice came out in a low husk, and a small smile played at the corner of her mouth.

“Pourquoi pas?”

Clarke was by no means fluent in French, but she had taken a few classes in high school so she knew what the brunette had said. _Why not?_ Closing her eyes, she leaned forward to close the small space between their lips. Her nerves were on end, and it didn’t help when Lexa didn’t immediately reciprocate. The scientist tensed, only because she hadn’t expected this even though she had been (shamelessly) flirting. She thought Clarke would blush and shake it off with a laugh, but no, the girl in question was now kissing her. She was kissing her, and Lexa wasn’t kissing her back. Starting to pull away, Clarke’s apology was already on the tip of her tongue. But before she even opened her eyes, warm hands were on the nape of her neck, pulling her back. Plump lips caught hers in a passionate embrace, and she didn’t hesitate to return the fire with her own.

Clarke wound her fingers in the intricate braids of that flawless up-do, moving closer and closer until she was straddling Lexa’s hips. A graze of tongue along her bottom lip urged her to part them, and she did with earnest, allowing Lexa complete access to her mouth. She groaned when their tongues made contact, pushing herself more into the woman, her hands tugging at the brunette braids until they fell loose down their owner’s back.

Lexa’s hands moved from the blonde’s neck, over her shoulders, down the small dip of her back, and onto her ass, squeezing lightly and earning a (delicious) gasp in her mouth. The brunette smirked and squeezed tighter as Clarke pushed her back into the bed. Their breaths grew heavier, both slowly gyrating their hips against the others’.

Lexa moaned a soft, “ _Clarke_ ” and the blonde thought she was going to lose whatever was left of her self-control. She quickly reached for the hem of the brunette’s shirt when a vibration against her thigh and a loud ringing made her jump. Sitting up, Lexa lifted the blonde off her hips slightly, so she could get to the phone in her pocket. “ _Merde_.” She hissed between her teeth, before answering the call.

Clarke watched the beautiful woman speak hurriedly and impatiently to the person on the other line.

“Quoi?...OK. OK. Oui. Bientôt. Adieu.” Lexa let out a deep sigh and set her phone down, looking up at the woman who was still staring at her.

“That was my assistant. I am late for a speech that I am due to give.” Clarke nodded and smiled, leaning down to kiss Lexa once more. The kiss was different than the passionate one they had shared just moments ago. This kiss was gentle, sweet, and promising. If the blonde hadn’t pulled away, Lexa would have gotten lost in it, already having forgotten the meeting she was late to. In all of her life, Lexa Woods had never been late to anything, but she told herself she’d worry about it later. Clarke pushed herself off the brunette and bed, reaching a hand toward the scientist to pull her up. Gingerly taking the hand offered, Lexa stood and made her way to the mirror.

“Merde.” She whispered again. Her hair looked an absolute mess, and her suit was wrinkled. “Merde, merde, merde.” She tried to smooth the stray strands of hair and the wrinkles in her jacket, but she didn’t have time to make herself look as presentable as she had been before. Turning to an amused Clarke, Lexa made a face and grabbed her bag. “It will be about an hour until I am finished. We will talk when I return, oui?”

The blonde chuckled and tried to pull the serious mask Lexa wore. “Oui.” She laughed more at the way the brunette’s nose wrinkled at her horrible accent. Pulling her into one last kiss, Lexa put her mouth to Clarke’s ear.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” She husked, smirking at the way the blonde shivered. “I will be back.” And with that, Lexa was gone, leaving the artist alone with her thoughts.

Clarke fell backward into the bed and brought a finger to her still numb lips. She grinned to herself, despite the tiny amount of guilt she felt pool in the pit of her stomach. She tried to think of Finn and what she was going to do, but thoughts of green eyes and full, pouty lips kept vying for her attention. Eventually, she stopped trying and just laid there, waiting for the impossibly long hour to pass.

“Merde."

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations
> 
> Enchanté: Nice to meet you
> 
> Merde: Shit
> 
> Quoi?...OK. OK. Oui. Bientôt. Adieu: What?...OK. OK. Yes. Soon. Bye.
> 
> Oui: Yes


End file.
